


internal screaming, external boners

by sinpathetic



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, aaaaand edited bc reasons, implied rough sex?, it's a drabble so who cares amirite, markbum yooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinpathetic/pseuds/sinpathetic
Summary: “You are incredibly annoying,” Jaebum hisses at the other man, and jams one leg between Mark's own, spreading them. He drops one hand down to the slighter man's hip and pulls him up against Jaebum. “I'm going to wipe that look off your face. You're going to fucking scream.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this a while back and after rereading it recently, decided to clean it up bc whoo-wheee! it's was a shitshow. still the same content tho, just tweaked some things so everything flows better.
> 
> ....enjoy? re-enjoy?

**markbum - blood choke**

 

Jaebum growls and pushes Mark against the dingy bathroom wall, his fists twisting the front of the other man's oversized shirt into a rumpled mess. Mark stares up impassively at Jaebum through dark lashes, his hands loose and limp by his sides. His whole posture screams indifference, with only the defiant tilt of Mark’s chin to show that he’s not as unaffected by Jaebum’s aggression as he seems. 

 

‘ _ What now?’ _ Mark says, challenges, without words, and Jaebum feels his blood pressure rise.

 

“You are so incredibly annoying,” Jaebum snarls, crowding up against the other man—close enough that each inhale Jaebum breathes is an exhale from Mark—and leans in further to hiss into his ear. “I'm going to wipe that look off your face. You're going to fucking  _ scream. _ ”

 

The way Mark finally reacts—minute shudders and lips parting in a barely-there gasp—sends a hot spike of spiteful satisfaction surging through Jaebum. Not so indifferent now, huh? 

 

Then the older man’s eyes flutter shut and his hands snap to Jaebum's shoulders, tilting his head back slightly. Jaebum stares at the column of the other man’s exposed neck, drinks in how his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. Mark’s neck is long and deceptively delicate at a glance, a pale canvas that entices others to paint it all sorts of colors, but Jaebum knows better, can see up close how muscles developed by stringent athletics cord around the other man’s neck. Can see how they flex with each silent gasp Mark makes, and Jaebum’s teeth ache to sink into that inviting flesh.

 

A breathy chuff of laughter snaps his attention back to Mark’s face, glaring into half-lidded eyes and a hint of a sneer in the slight upturn of the man’s lips.. A small part of Jaebum marvels how much Mark can say without even speaking—a whole speech in such simple expressions—but he’s mostly annoyed and embarrassed to be caught staring by the other man. 

 

So Jaebum kicks Mark’s feet apart and jams one leg in between skinny thighs. He drops one hand down onto Mark’s hip, ignores how the differences between their frames doesn’t detract from how they fit so well against one another, and uses that hold to anchor them together, pressed tightly against each other from thigh to chest. Mark’s fingers knead harshly into Jaebum's shoulders, grip bordering on painful, but Jaebum barely notices it as he braces his forearm on the bathroom wall. Jaebum can’t help but take a vindictive joy in the sight of Mark visibly struggle to collect himself, biting at his lower lip as though he’s trying to keep any sounds from escaping.

 

Ah, fuck, that shouldn't turn Jaebum on as much as it does. 

 

It's not like it's unusual to see that hapless look on the older man, as various recorded interviews can attest to, and his poker face isn't hard to read, so this expression isn't something that Jaebum hasn't seen before, but….

 

But it's  _ Jaebum _ who’s making Mark lose his calm. Mark can't seem to get his cool back at all, can’t restrain the reactions he’s having. Jaebum knows he shouldn’t enjoy this so much, knows that, usually, the oldest members of GOT7 would be the people whom Mark would turn to when he needed some help recollecting himself, but Jaebum wants to see this. See the man come undone. There’s no Jinyoung, no Jackson, here to latch onto and hide behind. 

 

There's only Jaebum, and he wants to see Mark react because of  _ him _ , due to  _ him _ . 

 

He’s not sure if that’s healthy or not but Jaebum can't bring himself to care at the moment. All he can focus on is the way the tips of Mark's ears are reddening, and the way his brows are furrowed, almost haplessly; Jaebum wants to bite at the older man's lips, wants the hands on his shoulders to tangle themselves in his hair in desperation because it’s  _ him _ , Im Jaebum, that’s getting under Mark’s skin.

 

Like how he can always get under Jaebum's without even trying. 

 

Before Jaebum can act on his impulses—to sink his teeth into the meat of Mark's  _ everything _ —Mark stops worrying at his lips and leisurely leans his shoulders back against the wall he’s propped against, eyes glinting with a sudden intensity in it’s depths. The change in position ensures Jaebum’s tightening hold on Mark’s hip presses their lower halves closer and Jaebum finds that his mouth has quite suddenly gone dry.

 

Mark loosens his grip on Jaebum’s shoulders and slides one hand—Jaebum doesn’t have a hand fetish, really, but Mark’s beautiful hands may just start inspiring it—down and up to where Jaebum still has his forearm braced next to Mark’s head.

 

“Are you going to do that with your fists?” Mark says casually, slim fingers smooths over Jaebum’s closed fist and taps lightly at it, calling attention to the appendage. His other hand trails lazily up Jaebum’s neck to cup at his cheek gently. Mark’s thumb brushes the bottom of Jaebum’s lips in a barely-there touch, and Jaebum has to fight the urge to lick his lips, but it doesn’t linger there for long.

 

Mark draws his hand away and brings his thumb up to his own lips, mouth parting slightly against it, and Jaebum finds himself dumbstruck.

 

“Or are you going to do that with your mouth?”

 

He can't think of a comeback, doesn’t even remember why he was so irritated in the first place. Jaebum’s mind is blank and his throat feels parched dry and painful. 

 

He tries to swallow to ease the discomfort but nearly chokes on his own spittle when Mark drags his thumb down his lips, catching slightly on his lower lip, the man's movements almost thoughtfully slow. Mark parts his lips and softly flicks his tongue out to lick at the appendage briefly and Jaebum’s breath catches at the sight.

 

And then promptly forgets how to breathe altogether when Mark pulls both of Jaebum’s hands up and around his throat, wrapping Jaebums fingers around it gently.

 

_ ‘Mayday, mayday,  Jaebum has officially lost control of the situation! Send reinforcements! All higher brain functions powering down, retreat immediately!’ _ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Jackson cries out in the back of Jaebum's mind, accompanied by a rising crescendo of white noise like the world’s worst BGM track, but it's too late for any kind of escape. 

 

Because Jaebum can see a dark promise in Mark's half-lidded gaze and tucked into the corners of his upturned lips. There's no turning away from this anymore, not when it lights up something inside of Jaebum that burns so intensely. Not when he has to find out the full extent of what the other man wants to offer him. 

 

Not when he doesn't want to.

 

Mark pushes Jaebum’s hands against his throat with more force, making Jaebum squeeze down harder until his voice is a mere breathy whisper. 

 

“Or, do you want to do both?” Mark pants against Jaebum’s lips—and when did he even close what little distance there was between him and the other man?

 

“Fuck,” Jaebum manages to croak out.

 

Mark grins toothily, eyes scrunched up in amused delight, and shrugs.

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hecking heck! c'mon ao3, don't mess up my formatting! especially after i said i went up and edited this piece too.....


End file.
